Awkward
by Allieturtle222
Summary: This was not what Kurt expected to have to deal with when he got home from work. Set in the same period as "The Tooth Fairy."


**Summary: This was not what Kurt expected to have to deal with when he got home from work. Set in the same period as "The Tooth Fairy." **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own glee... but I'm working on a plan. **

**Warnings: Um mild swearing. A little hate. Kissing. **

**This ones prompt was something like to his horror he walked in... **

Kurt wanted nothing more than to go home, crawl into his bed, and fall into a deep, dreamless, sleep. Emma and Sophie were at Rachel and Finn's house, Rachel wanted to have a 'Aunt and niece watch musicals, play barbies bonding day.' and Finn was away at a car show with his and Rachel's fifteen year old, Josh. He was going to take Tyler with them, but Tyler said he just wanted to stay home. Puck was working late and wasn't expected home until well after midnight.

Kurt had been in meetings all day, and wanted nothing more than to not think for a couple of hours. Kurt sighed, unlocking the door. He didn't expect Tyler to be asleep, but all the lights were off. There was a soft glow coming out from the living room window, so Kurt assumed he was watching TV.

The first thing Kurt was greeted with was low, classical music playing. He frowned, blinking and looking around. Down the hall, the soft glow was coming out of the living room door and the music fluttered out. Kurt walked forward, wondering what his son was up to.

He reached the door in a few long strides, reaching around the frame and flipping on the lights. He froze, eyes wide and mouth flapping open and close like a fish out of water. Tyler was on the couch with a girl. A dark haired, teenage girl. And not only that, but he had been sticking his tongue down her throat.

The two broke apart the second the light came on. They were panting and the girl turned bright red. Tyler looked straight at Kurt, his eyes wide. "Papa..." He said awkwardly, "You're home early." Kurt just stared, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Um, Hi Mr. Puckerman," The girl laughed shyly, stuttering as she spoke. Kurt looked over at her. She was wearing a very short skirt and a tight tank top with a jacket hung loosely over it. Kurt shook his head.

"Tyler, who's your friend?" He asked after a while. Tyler gulped.

"This is Mary," He said, pointing to her. The girl tensed and forced a smile. Kurt nodded.

"Mary, is there someone you'd like me to call to come pick you up?" Kurt asked. The girl's eyes grew wide and she shook her head. She twirled her thumbs and looked down, licking her lips. Kurt nodded. "Would you mind giving me your parents number?" He asked. She looked up at him then.

"My dad will kill me," She said, fear crossing her face.

"And where does your dad think you are now?" Kurt asked. She bit her lip, shaking slightly.

"My friend Jamie's," She said, looking around. "You have a nice home..."

"Tyler, come talk to me for a second," Kurt said. The boy stood and walked towards Kurt, tensing the closer he got. The two walked into the hallway. Kurt leaned down to his level, looked him straight in the eyes, and snapped. "What where you thinking?"

"I, I wasn't," He replied, looking down. Kurt let out a sigh and put his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Frustration shot through him.

"You're grounded, that's a given," Kurt said. Tyler nodded, biting his lip. Kurt sighed again, "And I'm going to tell your dad." Tyler opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. "No more girls unless me or your dad are home," Kurt said, but then quickly added, "Or at least an adult." Tyler looked around, feeling very uncomfortable. Kurt sighed for what seemed like the billionth time. "And we need to figure out how to get her home."

Tyler nodded and they walked back into the living room. "Mary, could you give my papa your number?" Tyler asked. The girl looked up, worry crossing her face but she nodded. She walked over with Kurt to the kitchen where she gave him her number and retreated back to the living room.

Kurt looked at the clock, it was eleven fourteen, he sighed, hoping it wasn't too late. He really just wanted to go to sleep. Damn kids.

Someone picked up after the fourth ring. The voice on the other side sounded gruff and grumpy. Kurt knew instantly he just woke someone up. "Hello?" They barked through the phone.

"Um, Mr. Hanson?" Kurt asked. There was a long silence on the other end.

"Why? Who's this?" The man asked after a while.

"This is Mr. Puckerman, I found your daughter in my living room... with my son," Kurt said, tensing at the other mans tone. A silence washed over them again.

"Talk to my wife." Kurt blinked, thinking that was very rude. There was a shuffle on the other end then a high pitched, "Hello?"

"Hi, um, Mrs. Hanson?" Kurt asked. He heard a 'Mmm Hmm' so he continued. "This is Mr. Puckerman. I found Mary with my son a couple minutes ago."

"With your son how?" The woman asked. She sounded much more nice than the man Kurt had been talking to.

"They didn't get any farther than making out," Kurt assured. He heard more shuffling.

"Is your son that Tyler boy?" The woman asked. Kurt frowned, wondering what she meant by 'Tyler boy.' The woman must of sensed something was wrong because she back tracked. "Oh no, I didn't mean that in a bad way!" She exclaimed, "I just meant she talks about him all the time."

"Oh," Kurt said, yawning. "Excuse me."

"Oh right! Well if it was just making out, while that's not acceptable, I don't feel it was THAT bad. I mean it could have been worse, right? So, If you give us your address we'll come and pick her up," The woman said. Kurt agreed and gave her directions.

The three sat in silence, and twenty minutes later the lights of a car came through the windows. "Tyler stay inside, Mary come with me."

Kurt walked out and he was instantly overwhelmed by a very angry very big father. "Where is he?" The man asked, walking towards Kurt with his hands balled in fists. "Where is the little bastard?"

"Ron!" A woman shouted. She was standing at the car and pointing for her daughter to come here. Mary ran to her, and Kurt backed towards the door protectively.

"I understand you're mad, but your wife and I agreed that it could have been worse. Come on they're just kids being kids." Kurt said, blocking the mans way. Tyler, proving his listening skills were very poor, came out.

"Papa," Tyler said, looking from Kurt to the man. Kurt shook his head.

"Tyler get inside that house," He ordered. The man saw him and lunged forward.

"You little bastard! Trying something with my daughter. I'll kill you!" Tyler froze. Kurt backed up as the man came forward, putting him self between the two.

"Back Up!" Kurt told him. The man stopped and stared at him.

"Kids being kids you said? I don't know how your kind raises their kids, but that's not how I raised my daughter!" He yelled. Kurt felt Tyler jump and tense. Anger flooded Kurt and he took a step forward, getting in the mans face.

"Your daughter wasn't exactly saying no," Kurt said in a low tone. "Here's what you're going to do. You're going to turn around, get in your car, and go home. You'll deal with your daughter as you please, but if you so as much as talk to my son again, I will hit you with so many law suits your head will spin. And before you say I can't, my brothers a lawyer and I know my rights. I also know that you coming here and threatening my son is against the law. Given the situation, I'll let this one slide."

"I don't think you're in the best position to be making threats," The man said back, growling. Kurt's eyes narrowed, wondering what the guy didn't understand about what he just said.

"Is there a problem?" Came Puck's voice as he walked across the grass to the two. Relief crossed Tyler's face as he saw his dad, but Kurt was still in protective mode.

"Who are you?" Mr. Hanson asked, his attention briefly going towards Puck, before his eyes trained on Kurt again.

"Who are you?" Puck asked.

"I'm the father of the girl that this boy-" He jerked his arm forward, over Kurt's shoulder and towards Tyler. Kurt's arm flew back, pushing Tyler into the door and keeping him as far away from the man as possible "Molested!"

"My son did not molest her, and if you lay one hand on him I'll hit you with assault charges as well," Kurt threatened. Puck blinked, looking between the two. He reached over and grabbed Tyler's hand, pulling him away from the pair. Neither of the two seemed to notice. He then tried to calm everyone down.

"Okay, no ones hurt, can we please just stop?" Puck asked. Kurt was glaring holes into the guy and he was still on his guard. The man didn't seem like he was going to stop either.

"Who are you?" The man asked again.

"I'm this boys father and the man you're threatening is my husband, so, if you don't leave soon, I'll have to get involved," Puck said. The man looked from Kurt to Puck. He seemed to think things over and nodded, backing away with his hands raised. Kurt watched him walk to his car and drive off. It wasn't until he was out of view did he relax.

"What happened?" Puck asked. Kurt ignored him, he turned around and walked in the house. Puck and Tyler followed, watching him.

"I'm going to bed, if the kids have any other problems during the next ten hours you're dealing with it," He yawned as he walked up the stairs.

"Okay, so papa may have walked in on me making out with this girl named Mary," He heard his son explain.

"Get some."

"Noah Puckerman! If you encourage this kind of behavior, then you're dealing with the next angry father!"

**A/N: Yes, this one is very random too. I've decided I'm going to write a bunch of stories with these characters, I like them. This one probably isn't as good as "The Tooth Fairy" one, but still I like it. **


End file.
